<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Have You Interludes by evilkillerpoptarts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655443">We Have You Interludes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkillerpoptarts/pseuds/evilkillerpoptarts'>evilkillerpoptarts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Always Midday on Florrum [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Soft Wars AU-AU - Star Wars, Soft Wars saucy fanfic, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkillerpoptarts/pseuds/evilkillerpoptarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saucy interludes from "We Have You, We'll Keep You," because three consenting adults in a relationship are <i>going</i> to want alone time and occasionally might even manage to get it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1138 Bacara/Kit Fisto, CC-1138 | Bacara/Kit Fisto/CT 7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Always Midday on Florrum [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Open Source Soft Wars</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Have You Interludes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts">Project0506</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbattlecry/gifts">lastbattlecry</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205032">We Have You, We'll Keep You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkillerpoptarts/pseuds/evilkillerpoptarts">evilkillerpoptarts</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO many thanks to lastbattlecry for being my sounding board for the xenosexy, and my general rampant enablers, Wander and Shira!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kit strode into the bedroom with purpose, not letting Bacara down until he tumbled him onto the bed.  A little inappropriate use of the Force saw the door closed.  He wasn’t concerned about Rex; he intended to take his time in taking Bacara apart and at the rate things were going today the overly-enthusiastic fab shop vode would magically reappear before he’d finished.</p><p> </p><p>Bacara reached for him and Kit was quick to pounce.  “It’s been too long since I last visited,” Kit murmured into a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“You always say that,” Bacara replied, hands tangling in Kit’s lek-tresses, seeking out the places that were rarely touched.  Kit groaned, eyes slipping shut a moment as he leaned into the touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, yes, but now I fear you’re stuck with me.”  Kit licked his way into Bacara’s mouth again while his hands wandered, fingertips working under the hem of Bacara’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Bacara moaned and let his head tip back.  Kit took the opportunity to pepper kisses along his throat.  “Oh no, whatever will we do,” Bacara said sarcastically as he assisted Kit in his mission of divesting him of his shirt.  “Trapped with our gorgeous boyfriend.  How will we even cope.” Kit chuckled softly, sliding Bacara’s shirt up and off and throwing it in the vague direction of where his tunics had been since the night before.  He should really do something about that.  Eventually.  He was thinking too much.</p><p> </p><p>“How would you like this?” Kit asked, shifting so he was perching on Bacara’s hips, trying to give Bacara a moment to think.  Judging how Bacara very nearly went cross-eyed, he stilled, <i>almost</i> apologetic.  Almost.</p><p> </p><p>Bacara took a breath and frowned when Kit squirmed again.  “You make it hard to think,” he grumbled, which was utterly adorable.  “I don’t… I don’t care, just no biting.”  He paused.  “No bruises or bleeding,” he clarified.</p><p> </p><p>Kit folded forward, kissing him softly.  “Thank you,” he purred.  “I’ll be gentle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just mind your <i>teeth,</i> Fisto,” Bacara grumped.  “Otherwise I’m game.”</p><p> </p><p>Kit grinned as he returned to kissing below Bacara's jawline. The texture of his beard against Kit’s skin was always just a little strange, but it was so uniquely <i>Bacara</i> it made his breath catch.  Bacara’s hands tangled in his tresses again, long fingers stroking at the bases, so rarely touched Kit felt weak in the knees.  Kit had to swallow back a soft growl and set upon the delicate spot behind his jaw, nipping gently at his earlobe.  “Look at you,” he whispered between soft kisses and nibbles.  “So beautiful.  I’m going to make you feel so good, make up for all the time I’ve been away.”  Bacara tried to respond but it came out as more of a garbled moan, much to Kit’s delight.  He started kissing down the column of Bacara’s throat, occasionally nibbling but never enough to mark.  He let his lek-tresses tumble down his shoulders, allowing them to curl against Bacara’s skin, pheromones mingling and making him feel drunk with it.  Between that and Bacara’s arousal being so strong through the Force he may as well have been shouting, Kit knew he was in trouble, but it was the most delightful trouble.  He shivered.</p><p> </p><p>Bacara looked smug.  “Having trouble there, Kit?” he teased, fingers never slowing their exploration.  Kit nipped him gently in response and redoubled his efforts at kissing every inch of Bacara’s bared chest, paying particular attention to his nipples, as alien to Kit as most of the rest of him but so very <i>interesting</i> all the same.  He drew a slow groan from Bacara as he laved each with attention, one with his tongue and the other with his hand.  At the touch to the second Bacara’s hands both reflexively clenched on a lek, two of the inner, normally hidden ones.  Kit had to pull away before he bit down, struggling to breathe through the <i>need</i> burning through him.  He focused trembling hands on unbuckling Bacara’s belt instead, needing a moment.  Bacara lifted himself onto one elbow and guided Kit back in for a soft kiss.  “Thank you,” he murmured.  Kit pressed a kiss into Bacara’s palm, panting softly.  He somehow always forgot just how contact-drunk he got with his lovers.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Kit managed to whisper.  “My hands are shaking, can you…?”  That drew a soft chuckle from Bacara, who obligingly helped with stripping them both of their remaining clothes, and tugged Kit back in for more kisses.  Kit followed eagerly, grinding against Bacara who rewarded him with mumbled swearing across multiple languages.  Huge hands clamped down on Kit’s hips, holding him still with ease.  “Oh force,” Kit groaned, letting his brow rest against Bacara’s.  “Yes, more of that, <i>please</i>.”  Bacara vaguely reached for the side table that was not remotely within reach.  A little more inappropriate use of the Force and the bottle of lube all but flung itself into his outstretched hand.  One of Bacara’s eyebrows raised but he kept his thoughts to himself, though Kit could feel his projected amusement.  Kit kissed him again to distract him until one of Bacara’s hands slipped between his thighs, questioning fingers rubbing at the slit still covering his own length and Kit nearly bit his own tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to…?” Bacara wondered.</p><p> </p><p>Kit shook his head.  “No, just want to focus on you,” he said as firmly as his shaking voice would allow.  “I’m already a little too… bitey.”  Bacara nodded, withdrawing and moving to start preparing Kit instead.  Kit moaned and arched into Bacara’s hand, inviting the breach.  “I was supposed to be in charge of this,” he complained.</p><p> </p><p>“Should’ve thought of that before you let your lekku down.”  Bacara sounded amused as he introduced a second finger and ran the fingertips of his free hand down one of said lekku, pulling it close to press a kiss to the sensitive tip.</p><p> </p><p>A whine worked itself unbidden from Kit’s lips and he rocked hard against Bacara’s hand.  His palms were digging into Bacara’s shoulders but he was finding it difficult to care, and he didn’t dare lean any further forward, no matter how much he wanted to lick every inch of his lover.  Bacara bore his weight with grace, kneading his thigh with his free hand to help Kit settle, and shifting him entirely to sitting upright once they were both ready.  Kit moaned as Bacara entered him and clamped down on his hips again, guiding Kit into an easy rhythm.  A full-body shiver rattled through Kit, lekku writhing about his shoulders.  Oh, he wanted more, wanted to pin and bite and <i>claim</i> but this was Bacara, not Rex.  He gripped both of Bacara’s wrists and choked back an overwhelmed sob.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Bacara assured him.  “C’mere.  I know you won’t bite me, you already said you wouldn’t.”  He gently pulled out and tugged Kit back down, kissing him firmly and running brisk hands down his arms, trying to soothe.  “What about on your side,” he suggested once Kit’s shivering had eased.  “Lekku between us?  All the touch you want, that way.”  Kit moaned and nodded enthusiastically.  Bacara rearranged Kit’s lekku as Kit rolled onto his side, positioning them over Kit’s shoulders and pinning them between, back to chest.  Kit shivered again but no longer out of distress.  Bacara pressed a kiss between Kit’s shoulder blades as he shifted Kit’s thigh over his and entered him in one smooth motion.</p><p> </p><p>“Bacara,” Kit moaned, grabbing at his hands, his wrists, whatever he could reach and pulling him closer.  “Please, oh please…”  Bacara kissed his shoulder, leaning his cheek against Kit’s lekku for a moment before setting a much more driving pace.  Kit could feel that touch-drunk sensation rolling through him again, and he let his head tip back, making as much contact with Bacara as he could.  He could <i>taste</i> him and though his lover was pheromone-deaf, Kit couldn’t help but press his own language’s love against every inch of bare skin.</p><p> </p><p>One of Bacara’s arms held him firmly across the chest, giving him the leverage he needed to pound up into him; his free hand had traveled to the apex of Kit’s thighs again, fingertips brushing against his slit and the erection just starting to work itself free.  “Let me feel you,” Bacara whispered into Kit’s shoulder, and Kit shuddered as his length responded to him without Kit’s conscious control.  He could <i>feel</i> Bacara’s smirk against his back as he wrapped a hand around it, working him over, though he was getting close enough that his rhythm was stuttering.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of Bacara absolutely <i>everywhere,</i> warm hands and body pressed fully against and around and inside completely shattered him.  Kit came with a sharp cry, arching back to be more firmly pressed against him, lekku writhing between them.  Bacara swore and only managed a few more thrusts before shaking through his own orgasm against Kit's back.  Kit tried to catch his breath, a tired laugh escaping after a minute or two.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’m a little out of practice,” he admitted, waiting until Bacara pulled away before rolling over to gather him close, kissing him gently.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been months since your last visit,” Bacara reminded him fondly.  “And Rex and I live together.  So unless you’ve got another lover I don’t know about…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you know the other one <i>quite</i> intimately.”  Kit smirked as Bacara flicked him in the side in admonishment.  “Next time I’ll manage to be in charge.”</p><p> </p><p>“You keep telling yourself that.”  Bacara looked relaxed, and so very tired.  Kit smiled; aside from the sex itself, he’d been hoping to convince Bacara to take a nap, and here he was, all loose-limbed and boneless.  Kit climbed out of bed to go get a washcloth to clean them both up.  Bacara put up only the most token of protests as Kit took care of him and tucked him under the covers, though he took the top one for the laundry; they’d made a bit of a mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Rest,” Kit murmured, kissing Bacara one more time for good measure.  “You’ve got days of sleep to catch up on.”  Bacara subsided and his exhaustion didn’t take long to catch up with him.  Kit smiled, seeking out his swim trunks- why bother with the rest of his robes, it was already afternoon- and crept out to leave Bacara in peace.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando'a:</p><p>Vod/Vode: brothers; in this case, the Clones as a people</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>